Yokai Yami
Yokai Yami is a former Dark Mage and now is a Mage from a guild called "Alchemist Curiald". Appearance Yokai wears a black robe and on his robe is a dark green cape along with his sandals. He has a marking on his head that seals his power, his eyes are the same color like his marking. Personality Yokai has a really murky personality, but he is intelligent and realist. He personally hates Raydon and Akifumi because they are annoying to him and he thinks that they are too childish for they're age. Yokai favorite food is fried chicken, but he hates any food that has fish in it. Yet Yokai gets along with those people who are cold hearted in a fight. History Before joining Alchemist Curiald, Yokai was a Dark Mage of an unnamed guild, that was hunting certain rich families. When he joined the dark guild he was waiting to get a mission to kill his own family, because he was like a dog to his family. He was waiting but didnt get it so he decided to go on his own will to kill his family. His desire to kill growed until he was beaten up by a gang of bandits. Yokai was searching for a trainer that uses a Katana like an expert, he found one and was trained by him for four years, with a Strange Girl. When Yokai went back to the guild he saw that everyone is badly injured in the guild and saw one Person that is not injured. After that he seen everyone injured he battled the Guy. After the horrible loss he had to Chamilus he was offered to join Alchemist Curiald. Now Yokai is trying to forget what he did in his past. His object is to find his sister and get her into Alchemist Curiald guild. Magic & Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. *'Void of Darkness': Yokai first charges black darkness energy on his fingers and summons millions of black ghosts to strike at his foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which deals with gravity. *'Gravity Crush': Yokai closes his eyes and gets surrounded by a dark aura, then he opens his eyes and the aura gets shot at his opponent(s) and crushes him(them). Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. *'Gravity Dark Edge': A swing that is powered and enhanced with Yokai's Darkness Magic and his Gravity Magic that makes it fast as lightning. The swing is focused on the sword's edge. *'Gravity Dark Cut': A cut that is powered and enhanced with Yokai's Darkness Magic and his Gravity Magic that makes it fast as lightning. The cut is focused on speed and agility. *'Engraved Cutting Edge': A move made by Yokai that can cut any huge material in half. Focusing on edge, Yokai uses this to knockout/kill his opponents. *'Seal of Yami Sword Combo': Yokai activates his Seal of Yami to boost his sword speed and agility and cuts his opponent multiple times. Seal of Yami: There are many types of Seal Of Yami, but Yokai's is speed. Seal of Yami is given to Yami family members. Equipment Watashi: Katana named and created by Yokai's Seal of Yami. Yokai uses this sword to test his opponents. This sword size is just like a normal katana's but the hilt and sheath is ornamented with colors black and white. Relationships Mana is Yokai's sister, not only sister but a past target that was failed to be convinced to join the Unnamed Dark Guild. But now Yokai will try to get her involved in Alchemist Curiald. Nodyar is considered as a rival to Yokai because of duels and training with him every day. Trivia